1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to impact tools and more particularly to hammers, axes, adzes, etc., and improved means for attaching the handles thereto.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Fish U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,703 discloses a hammer having its head held in place on the handle by wedges with plastic filled into the space between the handle and the hammer head.
Curati U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,771 discloses a hammer having a fiber glass handle with ribs which engage a tapered socket in the hammer head and the plastic filling the space between the handle and the socket in the hammer head.
Bigelow U.S. Pat. No. 378,650 discloses a hammer with wedges driven into the end of the handle and plates or straps fastened to the handle which hook into recesses in the hammer head.
Cochran U.S. Pat. No. 786,630 discloses a hammer secured in place by a molten metal poured into openings in the end of the handle to cause it to expand to a snug fit in the hammer socket.
Foley U.S. Pat. No. 1,412,610 discloses a hammer having a threaded bushing extending through the socket which receives the hammer handle and the handle itself.
Carmien U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,721 discloses a tool for securing a fiber glass handle in a hammer head.
Carmien U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,055 discloses a tool and method for anchoring a fiber glass handle in a hammer head.
Stewart U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,187 discloses the use of a bolt and nut connection for securing a handle to a tamping bar.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by an impact tool comprising a striking head, such as a hammer (claw, ball peen, ripping or sledge), axe or adze, having a handle-receiving socket extending therethrough with walls tapering toward the handle-receiving opening. The head has aligned holes in two opposite walls adjacent to the handle receiving opening. A handle has a head portion inserted in the socket and a handle portion. The handle head portion has a plurality of gripping surfaces engaging the walls of the socket and a laterally extending hole aligned with the handle head holes. Securing means, such as a two-piece holding screw, bolt, or rivet extends through the aligned handle head and striking head holes and a setting-type plastic resin, such as an epoxy or polyurethane resin, fills the space around the handle head portion in the socket to the end of the socket opposite the handle-receiving opening to secure the striking head against dislodgement during use. The securing means may be a two-piece holding screw with a socket opening for receiving the stem of a socket tool or may secure a carrying clip against the impact head. When the striking head is a claw hammer, one tooth of the claw may have a v-shaped slot for removing tacks. The invention is preferably used for handles of fiberglass.